The Internet represents a huge forum for the sharing of ideas and concepts. Newsgroups, bulleting boards, and the like, all allow individuals to post information in a virtual space organized around a particular topic, issue, question, etc. . . . While this allows the individuals to share information, post questions & answers, generally, information is not shared with all users at the same, but is more dependent on when a user accesses the information.
The Internet (and other networks) do allow for more instantaneously communications, e.g., in the form of instant messaging, video messaging.
However, while it is possible to post media, such as video files, to newsgroups, bulletin boards, and the like, which may be either downloaded for play later, or for streaming to a particular user, such viewings occurred at the initiation of, and control of individual users. Therefore, the users are not generally viewing such media at the same time, or the playback is not synchronized. This results in a barrier to the free flow of discussion, and ideas regarding the viewed media.
Furthermore with the advancement of Internet technology, new methods to gather together users of similar interest or business agendas for the purpose of delivering and sharing ideas and related materials within a virtual space has become apparent. These virtual meetings are often confusing to the attendees due to the logistical nature of disparate geography causing a disconnect in communication and overall productivity.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.